The Next Mourning
by eclipse6ne
Summary: What happens when the Cullens get an unexpected visit from Italy? Will Bella choose to stay human and risk Edward's family? Or will she decide to let Edward change her? Set after the night Bella had to break Jacob's heart. R & R


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the beautiful Stephenie Meyer does. **_

_This is the first fan-fic I've ever written. I'm planning on writing more for this plot-I just want to make sure that what I'm writing isn't _complete _rubbish. Please feel free to tell me if it is. I would be beyond happy if I got some reviews. That would for sure make my day. Thanks so much! Oh, and by the way, this _will _have some lemons in it later on-I stopped mid-way this time around, unsure of where I was going to take it. And sorry in advance for any grammatical errors that you may come across-I do my best to make sure there aren't any, but unfortunately I have to say that I'm only human. _

The next morning, I woke up to Edward staring at me fondly from the rocking chair. I managed a slight smile through what I knew looked like fire-engine red cheeks.

"Good morning." I said, still ignoring the way his eyes seemingly swept over me.

"Yes, indeed." He smiled smugly-as if there was something I was missing. "Did you sleep well?" Before I could answer, his cool arms were around me.

"Mmm…" I let myself trail away. He laughed a beautiful, musical laugh.

"I'll take that as yes." My head was on his chest, breathing in his scent as subtly as possible while getting the full effect.

He pulled my wrist to his nose and breathed in just as heavily as I was, unashamed. He trailed up my entire arm to my collar and gently kissed his way to my lips. We kissed for few very short seconds before he pulled away, shaking his head slowly-as if he was not only trying to convince me it wasn't right, but himself as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing the words he would say as soon as I heard my own words.

He didn't answer, but instead carefully lifted me up and into his arms.

After I was seated at the kitchen table, with a bowl of cereal in front of me, I realized I wasn't the least bit hungry. Edward looked at me disapprovingly, but he got up ever so gracefully and took my hand in his.

He examined his mother's ring on my ring finger, looking up at me every once and a while. I could see the difference in him when he was this happy; he was more glorious-if that was possible-for the extra glow showed on his flawless features.

I smiled at him as he picked me up from the wooden chair and set me down as soon as we were in Charlie's sight. I had forgotten about him completely. What a great daughter I am.

"Dad, I'm going to be upstairs studying." I turned around swiftly, heading towards the staircase. I felt a set of cold hands wrap around my wrist just as I was about to take the first step. Edward was on the phone, talking so quietly I didn't even attempt to decipher whatever it was he was saying.

After a quick moment he snapped the small phone shut and slid it back into his pocket.

"Bella, I think we should go to my house today." His expression was worried; I couldn't comprehend why, though. I said okay to Edward and bye to Charlie before Edward scooped be up and put me back down into the Volvo.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I could tell by his expression, which changed from worry to serenity that he was trying to calm me.

"Nothing, really. Alice just had a vision. It's probably nothing." He reassured. As soon as we were out of the house's view he was speeding down the road as fast as he could go without fear of someone thinking something of it.

When we got to the Cullen's house he was pulling me from the car and stroking my hair all the same. I was confused, what was so urgent?

He pushed into the door and set me on my feet in the foyer hastily.

In milliseconds, Alice was at my side, speaking so softly and quietly I couldn't understand. Edward stiffened, and then I realized Alice was replaying her vision for him to see. His grip on me tightened and the fear was evident on his perfect face.

This was something I'd never seen so concentrated before. This must be bad, I concluded.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice had me in her skinny arms and was running up the stairs. She laid me down on the large, extravagant bed Edward had felt necessary to provide for me.

She could tell what I was thinking and said, "Edward will be right back. He's getting Carlisle." Alice wasn't her usual bubbly self-and neither was Edward. Leaving me alone-for any amount of time, even with his sister, was extremely out-of-character for him.

Before I had much of a chance to worry Edward was standing beside me, along with Carlisle.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming in a matter of hours. If you're not in the process of changing before then, we'll have to fight them." It was Carlisle who spoke-Edward seemed to be in a sort of haze-his grip around my hand was paralyzing.

"You can choose either way. I know Edward doesn't want you to feel pressured into this." Now the whole Cullen family was in Edward's room-each one with varied expressions of agony on their beautiful faces. What Edward had seen in Alice's vision must have been especially terrifying due to the fact that he was not breathing or seeming to look at anything-he was thinking intensely.

I knew Edward would want to fight them; he would want to wait until he could change me without stress or pressure from any outside sources. But I wouldn't have that. I couldn't tear his family apart any more than I already had.

I looked into Edward's eyes until he really looked at me, "I want you to change me, Edward."

The next thing I knew, Edward was leaning over me while everyone else was filing out of the room respectively.

"Are you sure you want this to happen tonight?" I merely nodded; knowing the pain about to come was un-comprehendible.

He reached down to my neck and sunk his teeth into my skin, fire beginning to rage already. I was sure he bit me many more times because the pain intensified quickly. This would spread the venom faster, therefore making the process be over with sooner.

The pain was far easier to handle as long as I was looking into his topaz eyes. I writhed in pain and screamed. At one point, I thought I heard Jane's little voice from downstairs, but then I realized I wouldn't have heard it regardless.

I woke up-the pain slowly residing-and saw my beautiful angel's golden eyes staring down at me regretfully. There was hurt in his eyes, for I knew why. A part of me died-the human me. The warm me was gone, the one who blushed constantly at every little thing. The Bella who tripped and caused trouble to surround her was demolished. The Bella Edward knew and loved was dead. A re-furbished, up-graded Bella took her place.

I was about to leave, to say goodbye and that I didn't blame him for wanting me gone, but he surprised me. He pulled me into his chest, and I buried my face into him-thanking the heavens that he still loved me.

"Oh, God, Bella. You're beautiful!" Alice scurried up to me and lifted me off the ground-her arms circling my new-and-improved body. I hadn't yet looked into a mirror-but to be quite honest, I was scared. And Alice was only worsening my nerves.

Edward came up behind me and gestured for Alice to put me down. I couldn't tell from his expression whether he liked the new me or hated it; I could only see that he was sad about the path he had chosen to take.

He gathered me in his arms-which didn't feel so cold now, thanks to the drop in _my_ body temperature.

I smiled at Alice and said, "Am I that much different?" I slightly wrinkled my nose. She didn't answer right away, but instead slowly nodded her head-taking me all in, I suppose.

"No, not at all." She and Edward exchanged a knowing glance.

Edward led me up to his room, his arms trapping me in. I rethought that, no, I could get out now if I wanted to. I didn't feel too much different, actually. I could see much better-and definitely hear better, but other than that the thirst wasn't so bad after all.

When we got to the king-size bed, he laid me down gently and sprawled out beside me. I couldn't read his expression.

"Is it that bad?" I didn't want to hear his response, but I wanted him to say something.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you." His voice was disapproving.

"But Edward, now we're going to be together forever. Didn't you ever want that?"

He chuckled lightly, and then pulled me close to him. "We should have the wedding sometime soon. I don't think I can wait any longer, you're much too tempting now that I can have you without fear of killing you." It took me a moment to realize what he meant.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Edward you are such a _prude_." It came out harsher than I intended, and I instantly regretted it. I could see the look of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being ludicrous; we've already screwed up our chances at heaven, haven't we?" I nodded.

"So why not now?" I asked, curious to see what he could come up with to stop us this time around.

"Why not?" His eyes were smoldering, he was willing to do this with me tonight. I took a gulp and readied myself, being immortal hadn't done much to improve my self-esteem. Apparently, he could tell.

He looked into my eyes and said, "You're beautiful, Bella. Nothing has changed. I love you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked; his voice already husky with what could be confused with excitement. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a long kiss. He didn't pull away like I was so used to, but instead allowed our tongues to dance and his hands to wander.

His hands ran along my arms, then my waist, and finally my hips. He stopped and ran his hands on the backs of my thighs, slowing to see if I would object. I continued the kiss, not daring to break it.

I raised my hands to rest on his shoulders. I moved gingerly, not wanting to do something wrong and disappoint Edward.

His hands were curled around the back of each calf-applying slight pressure while yanking them up and around his waist-so that I was straddling him. He moved his hands to rest on my hips, seeming to take comfort in knowing he couldn't hurt me anymore. We hadn't broken the kiss yet-neither he nor I needed air. I was hoisted above him with my arms-his perfect head was resting on the pillow below up.

It seemed like hours before he finally began tugging at the hem of my shirt. I wrapped my hands around his and slowly pulled it over my head-so slowly I was very nearly teasing him. He had an expression of mock-pain on his face, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

I began to unbutton his shirt, so I wouldn't be the only one half-undressed. He shrugged out of it, but quickly began to roll me over so my back was on the bed.

I allowed myself a quick moment to ogle his perfect chest-he was like a perfect sculpture of the Roman God of Beauty or something.


End file.
